


Voice

by lucyshiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, One Sided Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa jadinya bila kau baru menyadari perasaanmu ketika seseorang itu telah tiada di hadapanmu? </p><p>Yang kau ingini saat ini adalah kehadirannya di sekitarmu. Suaranya yang terus mengikutimu tiap waktu tanpa lelah.</p><p>Apa yang akan kau lakukan?</p><p>Kenyataan memang pahit. Dan itu harus ditelan mentah-mentah oleh seorang Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

Cerewet. Bawel. Suka ikut campur urusan orang.

Itu adalah kesanku untukmu hingga saat ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Suaramu yang tak ada hentinya untuk merutukiku, mengomeliku, memerintahku, hanya akibat tingkahku.

Sesungguhnya aku bosan dan muak. Jika aku boleh mengatakannya.

Namun, kata-kata itu tampaknya harus aku telan mentah-mentah saat ini. Ketika aku menghadapi kenyataan pahit itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Aomine-_ kun _! Darimana saja kau? Kau tahu bukan hari ini latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan Inter-High?”_

 _“Aomine-_ kun _! Kenapa kau terlambat? Kita sedang melawan Tetsu-_ kun _, tahu?”_

 _“Aomine-_ kun _, lebih baik kau mendengarkan data-data yang aku berikan....”_

 _“Hentikan, Aomine-_ kun _!”_

 _“Dai-_ chan _! Kau harus menepati janjimu!”_

 _“Pokoknya hari ini, temani aku belanja hingga aku puas, Dai-_ chan _. Sebagai pengganti kekalahanmu itu.”_

 _“Dai-_ chan _hari ini Tetsu-_ kun _meminta bantuanku. Kau mau ikut?”_

Sejujurnya masih banyak perkataanmu yang menempel lekat di otakku. Omelan yang selalu kau layangkan untukku setiap harinya. **Setiap hari**.

Tanpa lelah kau menjejaliku dengan omelan, gerutuan, perintah, dan yang lainnya. Setiap aku melakukan kesalahan—kesalahan bukan kata yang tepat menurutku, sikap seenaknya diriku mungkin lebih tepat—yang terlihat tepat di hadapanmu.

Entah kekuatan macam apa yang kau miliki, hingga kau begitu gigih mengurusiku. Mengkritikku habis-habisan ketika aku melakukan segala sesuatunya sesuai dengan kehendakku sendiri. Bahkan ketika aku membolos kegiatan klub, kau rela mencariku berkeliling sekolah.

Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku, eh? Kenapa? Apa hanya karena kita teman masa kecil, eh, Satsuki?

Namun, sejujurnya aku bosan dengan tingkahmu yang selalu mengawasiku seakan aku anak kecil. Aku hanya ingin bebas dari sensormu. Membebaskan diriku untuk melakukan segala macam yang kuinginkan.

 _Urusilah urusanmu sendiri, Satsuki_. Kata-kata itu sungguh ingin aku ungkapkan saat ini juga. Jika saja, kejadian itu tak terjadi.

.

.

_Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa harus kau? Mengapa harus kau yang mengalami hal itu, eh? Kenapa bukan aku saja?_

Berulang kali kalimat itu terngiang di otakku. Kalimat yang bagaikan jarum yang menusuk tepat di ulu hatiku.

_Mengapa?_

Seandainya saja kau tak mengejarku, mungkin kau tak akan mengalami hal itu. Hal yang membuat kedua lututku goyah seketika itu juga. Seluruh tubuhku juga terasa dingin.

Ketika aku melihatmu tertabrak tepat di hadapanku. Di depan mataku.

Aku tak mampu membendung rasa kalutku, rasa takutku ketika aku memeluk tubuhmu yang dilumuri oleh cairan kental berwarna pekat itu. Kau hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihatku sekilas, walau dengan upaya apapun kau tetap merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Aku terus menerus memanggil namamu. Menyerukan namamu hingga aku terlihat seperti orang gila. Tanpa berhenti aku menyerukan namamu, berusaha menjagamu agar bersamaku terus.

Aku benar-benar tak mampu membendung perasaan kalutku. Hingga kau berada di rumah sakitpun, kejadian itu masih terngiang jelas di pikiranku. Sangat jelas.

Ketika kau mengejarku dengan menyerukan namaku. ‘Dai- _chan_!’

Ketika kau berlari, menyeberangi jalanan terkutuk itu, tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas yang telah menunjukkan warna merah.

Ketika sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang tepat menuju ke arahmu.

Ketika kau terkejut dengan kehadiran mobil itu.

Ketika aku membalikkan badanku dan melihatmu berteriak. Tubuhmu yang terlempar bebas menuju aspal-aspal panas itu.

Ketika aku berlari menuju tempatmu terbaring tak berdaya. Berlumuran darahmu yang menggenang.

Ketika aku memelukmu di kedua tanganku

Ketika kau tersenyum kecil.

Ketika aku menyerukan namamu.

Semua kejadian itu terus terngiang jelas di pikiranku. Bahkan ketika **mereka** datang. Aku tetap tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Aominechii?” suara Kise terdengar bergetar.

“Jelaskan pada kami, Aomine- _kun_.” Tetsu tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

“Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, Aomine?” Midorima. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit terguncang.

“Ceritakan kejadian ini secara jelas, Daiki.”

Aku hanya terdiam. Saraf-sarafku seakan membeku. Bibirku terasa kelu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Tubuhku serasa mati.

Mereka hanya mampu memandangiku dengan pandangan bertanya. Menunggu jawaban dariku, namun apa dayaku. Mulutku serasa terkunci. Suarapun tak mau keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memandangi dengan tatapan kosong. Setidaknya dengan tatapan itu, mampu membuat mereka menutup mulut sejenak.

.

.

Waktu terasa tak berharga di tempat ini. Sudah seminggu kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Masih berada di alam mimpimu.

Dan aku. Hampir setiap hari datang mengunjungimu dan menjagamu. Berusaha berada di dekatmu, mencoba menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban di mana kau akan membuka matamu kembali. Kembali ke sisiku lagi.

Tanpa rasa bosan, aku hanya duduk di samping ranjangmu, memandangi tubuhmu yang terbaring lemah. Dengan berbagai macam alat menempel di tubuhmu.

_Tit. Tit. Tit._

Suara itulah yang menemaniku setiap harinya. Dan karena itulah, suara itu bagaikan _lullaby_ tersendiri untukku. Kebanyakan aku tertidur sesaat aku menungguimu. Dan aku akan dibangunkan oleh salah satu perawat jika aku kelewat malam berada di rumah sakit.

Terkadang Tetsu dan kawan-kawan datang menjengukmu. Hanya melihat keadaanmu. Dan juga kadang mencoba menceritakan keseharian mereka kepadamu. Sungguh hal yang lucu, ketika mereka mengajakmu berbicara. Mereka akan menceritakan cerita mereka, lalu mereka akan berakting sebagai dirimu, menanggapi cerita mereka sendiri.

Hal-hal itulah yang membuatku tetap di tempatku berdiri. Keberadaan Tetsu dan yang lainnyalah yang menguatkanku. Walau aku belum menjelaskan kejadian itu dengan rinci, setidaknya mereka masih mau menemaniku.

Ayolah, Satsuki. Kau harus bangun. Kurasa kau tak mau melewatkan hal-hal seru lainnya bukan? Merasakan hal menyenangkan bersama lagi dengan Tetsu dan kawan-kawan lainnya. Kumohon cepatlah sadar, Satsuki.

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahku, aku memasuki gedung itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku tak mempedulikan tiap pandangan orang yang melihat tingkahku, yang sedang berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang di dalam gedung rumah sakit itu.

Aku berlari menuju lantai tempat Satsuki dirawat. Aku menaiki tangga darurat tanpa kesulitan. Aku tak menggunakan _lift_ , hanya karena menurutku _lift_ sangat lambat saat ini. Sesampainya aku di lantai kamar Satsuki berada, aku melambatkan langkahku sedikit. Berusaha meredakan detak jantungku yang berdegup tak karuan.

Napasku pun memburu. Aku berusaha merilekskan diri sejenak. Menarik napas perlahan, memasukkan asupan oksigen lagi ke dalam paru-paruku yang terasa kempis sedari tadi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju arah ruangan Satsuki dirawat.

405.

Nomor 405 tepat berada di depan mataku. Dengan mantap, aku menggenggam kenop pintu yang ada di hadapanku. Secara pelan, aku menggeser pintu tersebut.

_Sret._

Di hadapanku saat ini, tersaji sebuah pemandangan sinar senja yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan terlihat sebuah siluet gadis yang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Posisi tubuhnya saat ini bukanlah terbaring lurus, melainkan gadis tersebut tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Menatap senja yang terlihat jelas dari jendela.

Aku terpaku melihat pemandangan itu. Tanpa kusadari kedua kakiku melangkah mendekat menuju ranjang.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, tubuh yang berada di atas ranjang itu segera berbalik. Kedua mata beriris _magenta_ itu menatapku terkejut.

“Dai- _chan_?”

Aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan singkat. “Yo...”

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, melihat kedatanganku yang cukup mendadak. Apalagi dengan penampilanku yang kacau balau ini.

Aku mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Memandangi dirinya yang sekarang menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat menghadap ke arahku.

“Kau terlihat kacau, Dai- _chan_ ,” ucapnya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. “Ya, cukup kacau untuk ukuranmu. Namun untukku tidak,” balasku.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya, merasa tak senang dengan jawabanku. “Tidak. Kau memang kacau, Dai- _chan_ ,” ujarnya dengan cepat. “Lihat saja penampilanmu itu. Apa-apaan itu? Mana jasmu? Mana tasmu? Dasimu juga miring begitu, lengan kemejamu juga kau lipat setengah, itu tentu menunjukkan kalau—”

Aku memotong ucapannya dengan menutup mulutnya. Aku mampu mendengarnya bergumam tak jelas. Tak terima dengan perlakuanku padanya.

“Kau baru saja sadar. Jangan cerewet dan bawel begitu, Satsuki.”

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka. Dan aku sudah tak mendengar gumamannya, sehingga aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

“Jadi setidaknya, kau harus—hmmph”

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Lagi. Ternyata ia tak menyerah juga.

Ia tetap bergumam tak jelas di bawah tekanan tanganku yang membekap mulutnya. Dan hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Dan Satsuki—benar-benar keras kepala—tetap bergumam tak jelas. Karena lelah menekankan tanganku ke atas mulutnya, aku hanya mendesah kecil. “Baiklah. Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Aku akan menurutinya nanti. Tapi tolong hentikan omelanmu itu saat ini saja. Kau baru saja sadar, _baka_ ,” ucapku.

Mendengar ucapanku, kedua matanya terpejam sejenak. Kemudian aku merasa kepalanya mengangguk kecil dan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatapku, memintaku untuk membuka bekapan tanganku di atas mulutnya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari atas mulutnya. Ia terlihat lega dengan tindakanku itu.

“Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Dai- _chan_.” Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke depan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. “Terserah apa katamu, Satsuki.”

Aku menghenyakkan punggungku di atas sandaran kursi. Memejamkan mataku, berusaha mencari ketenangan sejenak. “Jangan ganggu aku. Aku capek,” ucapku pada gadis berambut _pink_ di hadapanku.

Satsuki hanya memandangiku dengan pandangan lega. “Baiklah. Kali ini saja kau boleh melakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan.” Ia membaringkan punggungnya lagi di atas ranjang, memejamkan matanya juga. Mencari ketenangan bersamaku.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang membuatku lega. Lega karena apa?

Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari di mana Satsuki bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah lebih dari tiga minggu dirawat di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh bau obat itu.

Namun yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah hal yang aku harapkan.

Satsuki tak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukan karena masalah administrasi atau apapun itu. Namun karena hal lainnya.

**Pendarahan.**

Satsuki mengalami pendarahan kembali, setelah ia sebelumnya diperiksa ulang. Entah apa yang menyebabkan pendarahan itu terjadi lagi. Padahal satu minggu yang lalu, dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa keadaan Satsuki baik-baik saja. Tak ada gejala aneh yang terjadi padanya. Namun, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa?

Ketika aku mendengar hal itu dari pihak perawat, pikiranku tertutup kabut tebal. Aku berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Satsuki dirawat. Tanpa mempedulikan tangan-tangan yang mencegahku masuk, aku bagai kesurupan setan meronta, berusaha menjangkau Satsuki.

Dari luar ruangan aku melihat Satsuki terbaring tak sadarkan diri lagi. Berbagai macam alat kembali menempel di tubuhnya. Sebuah masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajahnya lagi. Melihat hal itu, kedua lututku goyah. Aku terjatuh terduduk. Kedua kakiku terasa bergetar. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Peluh merambati kening dan leherku.

Perasaan kalut itu muncul lagi. Perasaan di mana aku melihat permulaan kejadian itu lagi.

_Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang kau rencanakan untukku? Mengapa? Mengapa Satsuki harus mengalami hal ini?_

.

.

_Tit. Tit. Tit._

Suara itu terdengar kembali. Indra pendengaranku cukup familiar dengan suara itu. Suara mesin peninjau detak jantung.

Ia tak sadarkan diri kembali. Kali ini untuk jangka waktu yang cukup panjang.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu, Satsuki kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tak pernah membuka matanya lagi sejak pendarahan terakhir yang ia alami.

Keadaanku sendiri cukup kacau. Berhari-hari aku tak pulang, makan, dan ke sekolah. Keseharianku hanya kuisi dengan duduk di samping Satsuki yang terbaring membisu. Jika aku merasa lelah, aku hanya memainkan _handphone_ -ku sejenak atau berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan.

Sejak hari itu, aku hanya menunggui Satsuki. Tetsu dan yang lainnya berkunjung hampir setiap hari, hanya untuk melihat keadaanku dan Satsuki.

Dan setiap hari pula, aku diomeli oleh Tetsu, Kise, Midorima dan Akashi. Dan jangan lupa orang tuaku. Mereka mengomeliku dengan kekerasan kepalaku yang tak mau pulang dan berangkat ke sekolah seperti dulu.

Aku hanya mendengar omelan mereka dengan setengah hati. Aku tak terlalu mengambil pusing apa yang mereka katakan. Prioritasku saat ini adalah Satsuki. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku, sekarang menjadi begitu peduli pada sosok yang dulu selalu aku pikir cerewet dan bawel itu.

Setiap hari, setiap senja datang, Tetsu datang dengan membawa sekotak _bento_ instan yang dibelinya di minimarket dekat jalan. Ia dengan rajin mendatangiku dan Satsuki. Terkadang ia datang bersama _Baka_ -gami atau dengan Kise.

Rasa pedulinya membuatku cukup tersentuh. Walau dulu aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya, namun ia tetap mempedulikan diriku ini.

"Jadi, apa Aomine- _kun_  mau berganti jaga denganku?" tanyanya suatu waktu, ketika ia datang sendirian saja.

Aku hanya menatap iris _aquamarine_ -nya dengan pandangan bertanya. “Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Tetsu?”

Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. “Besok sudah memasuki _Golden Week_ , jadi aku berpikir mungkin Aomine- _kun_ bisa beristirahat sebentar. Pulang ke rumah. Jujur saja, _Obaa-san_ dan _Ojii-san_ sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Mereka bahkan menelponku hampir setiap hari hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Jadi, aku bisa berganti jaga dengan Aomine- _kun_ ,” jelasnya panjang.

Aku tertegun dengan penjelasan Tetsu. Ternyata ia benar-benar masih mempedulikanku. “Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu datang setiap hari, eh, Tetsu?” tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk kecil. “ _Obaa-san_ berpesan padaku untuk meninjau keadaan Aomine- _kun._ ”

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar payah. Kedua orang tuaku mengkhawatirkanku, sampai menyuruh Tetsu untuk mengawasiku, seperti semacam _baby-sitter_. Benar-benar payah.

“Jadi, kurasa lebih baik Aomine- _kun_ pulang saja selama _Golden Week_ ini, biar aku yang berganti menjaga Momoi- _san_ di sini. Aku sudah meminta izin pelatihku untuk tidak ikut latihan rutin selama _Golden Week_ ini. Dan kurasa Aomine- _kun_ juga harus ke sekolah, untuk menjelaskan ketidakhadiranmu selama tiga minggu ini,” ungkapnya.

Aku menatap Tetsu berterima kasih. Entah mengapa aku merasakan suatu perasaan lega dengan mendengarkan perkataannya. “Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan pulang besok,” balasku.

Raut wajahnya terlihat cukup lega, ia tersenyum tipis. “Baiklah.”

“Tapi aku akan kembali saat sore. Kau bisa pulang, dan biar aku yang berjaga malam harinya,” ucapku.

“ _Hai’_.”

.

.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku, setelah Tetsu datang ke rumah sakit pagi tadi. Dengan langkah yang cukup malas, aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar sempit menuju halte terdekat. Aku mengambil pilihan bus, karena kupikir jalan ini akan cukup cepat untuk mengantarkanku menuju rumah.

Tak sampai 30 menit, aku sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Aku berdiam mematung, tak berani melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Kupastikan jika kedua orang tuaku melihatku, yang pertama mereka lakukan adalah mengomeliku habis-habisan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, gugup dengan apa yang akan kuhadapi nantinya. Dengan mantap, aku membuka pintu pagar dan berjalan masuk menuju pintu rumahku. Dengan perasaan entah apa itu, aku membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” ucapku dengan cukup lantang. Memang kusengaja, agar penghuni rumah mengetahuinya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, terdengar derap langkah mendekat ke arahku. Dan di ujung ruangan terlihat sosok ibuku berlari mendekat ke arahku. Dan tanpa _babibu_ ibuku langsung memelukku erat.

Aku yang kaget dengan itu, bisa dibilang cukup limbung. Kedua kakiku sedikit bergeser ke belakang, berusaha menopang berat tubuhku dan ibuku yang tiba-tiba memeluk.

“Anak bodoh.” Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan secara tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku.

_Duak._

“Auw. Sakit, _kaa-san_ ,” erangku seraya memegang pelipisku yang baru saja dipukul.

“Kau tahu _kaa-san_ sangat khawatir dengan kondisimu itu. Tak memberi kabar sama sekali. _Handphone_ juga tak diangkat. Sekolah pun mengatakan kau tak masuk. Apa kau mau membuat _kaa-san_ mu ini jantungan?” omel ibuku.

Aku hanya mengusap-usap pelipisku yang masih terasa nyeri. “Hn.”

“Kau itu benar-benar... Merepotkan.”

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan kulihat mata ibuku yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat lega melihat keadaanku yang agak kacau namun masih sempurna itu.

“ _Gomenasai, kaa-san_ ,” ucapku.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataanku.”Simpan permintaan maafmu itu untuk _tou-san_ mu juga.”

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti ibu yang sudah berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa membuat orang tuaku lega dengan kehadiranku ini.

Dan dapat dipastikan ketika ayahku melihatku, ia mengomeliku habis-habisan juga. Mengatakan bahwa aku anak tak tahu diri, tak punya rasa peduli dan sebagainya. Namun di akhir omelannya ia mengatakan lega dengan kepulanganku yang mendadak itu. Wajahnya terlihat lega, walaupun tetap saja masih menunjukkan raut khawatir ketika ia menanyakan keadaan Satsuki.

Aku menjelaskan keadaan Satsuki pada mereka. Dan mereka hanya menghela napas berat. Tak suka dengan kabar yang kubawa.

Setelahnya aku berpamitan untuk ke sekolah, untuk mengklarifikasi semua tindakanku selama tiga minggu belakangan.

Pertama, aku menemui guru _homeroom_ -ku, menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya. Kedua, aku bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, yang entah bagaimana malah terlihat lega dengan kehadiranku kembali, namun raut wajahnya terlihat kalut, mendengar keadaan Satsuki yang sebenarnya.

Ketiga, aku menemui pelatih dan anggota klub basket lainnya. Aku menjelaskan hal yang terjadi dan berusaha meminta pengertian mereka.

Awalnya, Wakamatsu mengomel panjang lebar melihat kedatanganku ke sekolah. Namun omelannya dihentikan oleh Imayoshi- _senpai_ dan pelatih. Ia mengatakan ingin mengetahui alasanku. Dan aku menjelaskan alasanku sebenarnya. Secara jelas.

Dan yang dapat diduga, mereka terlihat terkesiap mendengar penjelasan panjang lebarku—yang jujur jarang kulakukan jika di hadapan mereka—mengenai keadaan Satsuki. Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang memprotesku. Mereka hanya terdiam. Pelatih pun mengatakan kalau aku boleh tak mengikuti latihan rutin di _Golden Week_ ini. Dan ia berpesan padaku untuk menjaga Satsuki. Lucu juga, pelatihku yang terlihat cuek itu, menyuruhku untuk menjaga Satsuki. Dan itu juga berlaku padaku juga.

Namun tak mau membuang kesempatan aku pun memilih untuk mengikuti latihan di hari itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelepas penat sejenak. Melepaskan rasa frustasi dan kalutku dari melihat keadaan Satsuki.

.

.

Sudah hari keempat dari _Golden Week_ , dan aku masih rajin mengikuti latihan. Entah pikiran apa yang membuatku mau mengikuti latihan—awalnya aku jarang mengikuti latihan rutin—yang cukup merepotkan itu.

Dan hal ini mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari anggota klub basket lainnya. Mereka meilhatku dengan pandangan terperangah, melihat tingkahku ini. Aku sendiri juga bingung.

“ _A-ano_. Tumben sekali Aomine- _san_ mengikuti latihan rutin,” kata Sakurai, salah satu anggota klub di saat istirahat latihan.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. “Hah?”

“Ah, _sumimasen_. Lupakan saja, Aomine- _san._ ”

Aku melihat Sakurai yang tiba-tiba pergi menjauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan pandangan bingung. Kalau ditanya seperti itu pun, aku yakin aku tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Mengapa aku harus mengikuti latihan yang merepotkan itu? Jika yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku. Lalu apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini?

Seusai latihan, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Bergerak cepat, supaya aku dapat segera menuju rumah sakit, berganti jaga dengan Tetsu.

Ketika aku hendak mengambil handuk kecilku di dalam loker, saku celanaku terasa bergetar.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Kurogoh benda mungil yang tersimpan dalam celanaku dan di layar _handphone_ -ku tertera sebuah nama. Layar berkedip-kedip seirama dengan getaran.

**Tetsu. Calling.**

Tanpa memakan waktu, aku menekan tombol _yes_ dan mendekatkan benda mungil itu di telingaku.

“Hn. Ada apa, Tetsu?”

Aku mendengar penjelasan dari seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dan aku mendengar penjelasannya dengan seksama.

Detik itu juga, jantungku terasa mati. Bagai tersambar petir, aku terdiam mendengarkan suara Tetsu yang bergetar, seakan menahan tangisnya. Tangis?

Tanpa banyak tanya, aku menutup flip _handphone_ -ku dan melesat keluar dari ruang ganti yang diikuti dengan pandangan terkejut dan bertanya dari anggota klub lainnya yang melihat tingkahku.

Aku tak menghiraukan namaku yang diserukan berulang kali oleh anggota klub. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, aku berlari menuju rumah sakit. Menerjang hujan yang entah sejak kapan telah turun ke bumi.

Pikiranku terlalu gelap untuk merespon getaran _handphone_ yang ada di dalam saku celanaku. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah hanya sampai di tempat Satsuki. Hanya itu.

Aku menerobos ke dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan lambat di trotoar. Namun, entah bagaimana makian orang yang kuterobos itu terasa tak berarti bagiku. Banyak orang memaki tindakanku yang terlalu kalap. Berlari tanpa melihat arah. Dengan amat sangat cepat.

Kurasakan getaran _handphone_ -ku masih saja berlanjut sesaat aku berada di depan pintu gedung rumah sakit. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dalam gedung. Dengan pakaian basah, aku berlari menuju ruangan Satsuki dirawat.

Tak sampai memakan waktu lama, aku sudah berada dekat dengan ruangan Satsuki. Dan dari kejauhan aku melihat Tetsu bersama dengan Kagami di luar ruangan. Kepala Tetsu tertunduk lemas, sedangkan Kagami hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsu dengan pelan.

Aku berjalan mendekat menuju tempat itu. Tetsu yang menyadari kehadiranku, menggerakkan kepalanya menuju ke arahku. Sisa-sisa air mata terlihat jelas di kedua kelopak matanya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Ia tak banyak berbicara, ia hanya melihatku dengan pandangan nanar.

Dengan berat, aku berjalan mendekat pintu ruangan Satsuki yang sekarang telah terbuka dengan lebar. Di dalam ruangan terlihat kedua orangtuaku yang menangis. Ibuku menangis keras, sedangkan ayahku menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah. Di atas ranjang, aku melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink_ itu tertidur dengan tenang. Tak ada berbagai macam kabel ataupun alat menempel di tubuhnya.

Ia terlihat tenang. Kedua matanya menutup rapat, wajahnya terlihat damai. Dalam tidurnya, ia tersenyum.

Kurasakan kedua lututku bergetar hebat. Kupaksakan untuk berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan susah payah, aku berlutut di sampingnya. Tanganku mengusap wajah mungilnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, sebuah titik merambat turun dari mataku.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Bibirku terasa terkunci. Yang ada hanyalah tetes demi tetes turun merambati kedua pipiku dan tanganku yang terus menerus mengusap wajahnya. Wajah Satsuki.

Aku berduka tersendiri. Aku tak kuat menahan perasaanku ini. Perasaan bersalah, menyesal, dan kehilangan. Kehilangan akan sosok yang sangat berarti bagiku. Yang bodohnya baru aku sadari sebulan terakhir ini.

Perasaan yang tak kusadari dari awal. Perasaan di mana aku begitu mementingkan dirinya dibandingkan diriku. Benar-benar bodoh.

Dan perasaan itu baru kusadari di saat penyesalan datang bersamaan.

.

.

_Tik. Tik. Tik. Jresh._

Tak ada hentinya, awan menangis. Seakan mengiringimu ke tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir.

Dalam keheningan panjang itu, aku berulang kali menghela napas. Bahuku terasa begitu berat, walau aku hanya memegang bingkai foto yang berisikan dirimu yang tersenyum manis.

Hanya ada kesunyian panjang dan suasana berduka yang mengambang di udara. Tak ada suara yang terucap dari orang-orang yang ikut mengantarkan kepergianmu.

Tetsu dan kawan-kawan masih terlihat _shock_ dan tak dapat menerima hal ini. Kedua orangtuamu dan orangtuaku tak dapat berkata-kata. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kesedihan dan juga ketidak terimaan atas hal yang menimpamu. Dan aku, wajahku kaku bagaikan topeng. Datar.

_Srek. Srek. Srek._

Suara sekopan tanah yang membumbung tinggi di sekitarku. Dan juga suara rintikan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Semakin lama, semakin besar pula rasa kehilanganku. Semakin tinggi gundukan tanah yang ada di hadapanku, semakin menyesal yang aku rasakan.

Seandainya saja saat itu kau tak mengejarku yang mendahuluimu pulang dari sekolah, mungkin kejadian itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Atau seandainya aku memperingatkanmu terlebih dahulu, kau tak akan mengalami kejadian pahit itu.

Namun, itu semua telah terlambat. Nasi terlanjur menjadi bubur. Kejadian itu tak dapat diputar balik kembali.

Tanpa kusadari para penghantar telah pulang, yang tertinggal di hadapanmu hanyalah aku, kedua orangtuamu dan orangtuaku, juga Tetsu dan yang lainnya.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kami. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis ibuku dan ibumu. Suara rintikan hujan masih menemani.

Hujan. Ah ya, aku ingat peristiwa itu, peristiwa di mana sehari sebelum kau mengalami pendarahan.

**_“_ ** **Nee _, Dai-_ chan _.” Ia menyentuh lenganku yang terlipat di dada._**

**_“Hn.” Aku menatap iris_ ** **magenta _-nya._**

**_“Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini, temani aku untuk berbelanja ya. Juga temani aku untuk bersenang-senang. Sehari saja. Dan juga sebagai kompensasi kerelaanmu untuk menjagaku selama aku di rumah sakit, aku akan mentraktir apapun yang kau mau. Kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau inginkan. Koleksi foto Mai-_ ** **chan _, makan di cafe dekat stasiun itu boleh juga, atau apapun itu. Dan, oh ya, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, kau boleh membolos latihan rutin, hanya untuk seminggu saja. Karena aku tak akan meributimu, hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimana?”_**

**_Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mataku. “Benarkah?”_ **

**_Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. “Sebagai ucapan terima kasih.”_ **

**_“Boleh saja. Tawaran yang bagus.” Aku tersenyum puas._ **

**_“Oh ya, nanti temani aku untuk ke Seirin, sekolah Tetsu-_ ** **kun _dan Kagamin. Aku ingin melihat sekolahnya. Dan juga aku mau meninjau apa ada gadis yang tertarik dengan Tetsu-kun. kalau ada bisa berbahaya,” ucapnya seraya terkikik. “Dan jangan lupa, kau traktir aku_ popsicle _.”_**

**_Aku hanya menutup mataku. Berpura-pura bosan dengan celotehannya. Melihat tingkahku, ia menarik rambut gelapku, dan menggembungkan pipinya._ **

**_“Dengarkan aku, Dai-_ ** **chan _!” perintahnya._**

**_“Iya, iya. Aku mendengarmu. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta. Puas?” balasku seraya menahan tawaku._ **

**_Ia tersenyum puas. “Baiklah. Janji?” ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. “Janji jari kelingking.”_ **

**_“Kau pikir kita masih anak SD, eh?” tanyaku._ **

**_“Lakukan saja, Dai-_ ** **chan _.” Ia menarik tangan kananku dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku. “Janji.”_**

**_Aku menghela napas. “Janji.”_ **

**_Sebuah senyuman tersungging manis di wajahnya._ **

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, percakapanku tersebut, merupakan percakapanku yang terakhir dengannya. Percakapan biasa saja, namun bisa menorehkan suatu kesan tersendiri.

Percakapan yang berujung sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal untukku. Sebuah janji yang ia buat untukku adalah perjanjian terakhir yang ia buat.

Dan juga senyumannya itu merupakan senyuman terakhirnya untukku. Tanda perpisahan bagiku.

_Hei, Satsuki. Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyesal saat ini. Seandainya saja aku mampu mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, mungkin perasaan menyesalku tak akan seberat ini. Namun, kau tahu bukan kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang peka, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Jadi maafkan aku jika sekarang aku baru menyadarinya. Dan mengatakannya di saat ini. Di depan tempat perisitirahatan terakhirmu._

**“Aku menyukaimu.”**

Kata-kata itu bagaikan tak berarti saat ini. Namun setidaknya, perasaanku dapat aku luapkan saat ini juga, bersamaan dengan rasa sedih ini. Hanya disaksikan oleh rintikan hujanlah, aku mengatakan perasaanku.

Dan mungkin aku akan merindukan suaramu. Suaramu yang cempreng tak karuan. Suaramu yang selalu mengiringi omelan panjang lebarku.

Jujur, baru saja aku benar-benar merindukan suara-suaramu itu. Suara yang awalnya bagiku merepotkan dan memuakkan.

Di saat seperti inilah, aku sangat merindukan suaramu, suara yang akan mampu menentramkan hatiku.

Suaramu. Hanya suaramulah yang kuinginkan.

Suaramu. Satsuki

**.**

**.**

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, minna-san~  
> Perkenalkan, saya author baru di AO3, tapi cukup lama di tetangga sebelah /read:FFn/ walau sedang hiatus :"D  
> Sejujurnya fic ini sudah ada di web sebelah sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi akhirnya diputuskan untuk dipost ulang di sini :"D  
> Anggap saja saya cukup maso saat memilih untuk mempostingkan ini hahaha  
> Bagaimana tanggapannya? Silahkan interpretasikan saja tulisan saya ini :D


End file.
